The invention relates to an antiglare shield for exterior mirrors on motor vehicles.
Rear view mirrors inside motor vehicles can be adjusted by means of a flip mechanism on the mirror, so that a dimming of the reflection from the headlights of trailing vehicles occurs. Accordingly, the headlights of following motor vehicles no longer blinds the driver. There is no adequate antiglare device, however, for exterior mirrors on motor vehicles (right and left), although the headlights of following motor vehicles may also significantly impair the driver by glare from such exterior mirrors. For exterior mirrors that are adjustable from the vehicle interior an adjustment of the mirror may provide short-term relief. This however, may also impair the necessary rear vision.
On the other hand, it is common knowledge that tinting of motor vehicle windows reduces incident glare from daylight and--with that--the intensity of incident light from headlights. With moderate actinic daylight values, however, tinting is believed to be an irritant.